Jack and Elsa
by Kimberlyspeter
Summary: An unlikely meeting of two people and how that meeting changed their lives


Age 8

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, "What are you doing here? How'd you get in my room? Get out of here! I'll- I'll hurt you," her voice cracking "just like my little sister."

"It's ok, you can't hurt me," Jack said.

Jack was sitting in the windowsill of Elsa's room. "What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"I heard a little girl crying, you expect me to not see what's wrong?" Jack answered. He stood, closed the window and went to her.

"No! Stop! Go away!" Elsa cried.

"Ok, ok, calm down. I was just trying to help."

"Help?" Elsa asked, "How could you help?"

"Well, I have to know why you were crying before I can help."

"I'm a freak. That's what's wrong. I'm a freak and hurt my sister. We were playing in the snow and I hit her." Elsa explained, tears welling in her eyes.

"You hit her? Like, with a snowball?" Jack asked

"No! I'm a freak," Elsa said, taking off one of her gloves. She held it in her hand and thought _conceal it, don't feel it._ She put her hand against the wall. It froze beneath her fingertips.

"Oh." Jack said.

"That's not all" she pointed to her bedroom floor. An oddly shaped snowman sprouted from where she instructed.

"Ok."

"See I'm a freak, and I hit my sister in the head with one of my ice beams," Elsa told him.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked

"She's fine. We took her to the trolls and they saved her, they had to erase the memories of my powers," She paused. "Wait. I still don't know who you are! Get out!" she threw a snowball at him.

"Hey now, I'm trying to help."

"No!" she threw another, "You can't help me, get out," And another.

"I think you need to go to bed. Girls get so cranky when their tired," Jack said.

"I am not cranky," she hit him again.

"I'll let you get some rest, catch ya later."

He threw a snowball at her, she was shocked. "You can do 'it' to," she breathed.

"'I can do 'it' to?' I invented 'it'," Jack said heading out the window.

"No wait," Elsa whispered.

"Goodnight, Princess," Leaping out the window.

Elsa rushed to the window and called for him "No wait, come back! Who are you?!" She waited… "But I never told you I was a princess!" she yelled out her window at the clear night sky.

Age 11

"Psst… Psst… PSST," Jack whispered. No answer. "Hey, wake up," he nudged Elsa's shoulder. She stirred. Slightly she opened one of her eyes, it was him. She did what she knew she had to. She opened her hand, formed a snowball, and chucked it at his face.

"What was that for?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Who are you? Tell me, now." Elsa asked.

"The name's Jack. Jack Frost." Jack answered

"Am I _really_ supposed to believe that?"

"You better, 'cause it is. And man that hurt." Jack said rubbing his head. "And your name is?"

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Yes, actually."

Jack strolled over to the bed, the iced blankets crunched under his weight. "By the way I love what you've done with the place" Jack said looking at the frozen bed frame and curtains, the patches of ice on the floor where she walked, and the snowflakes suspended in midair. "So, um, why'd you nail me with the snowball? And why where you sleeping by the window, it's winter, you'll catch a cold." He asked.

"I'm always cold," Elsa said, "and I've been sleeping by the window ever since you last visited me."

"Three days ago?"

"Try three years"

"Years?! Wow I knew I was bad on timing but man… I guess that explains the snowball to the face."

She sat beside him. "Jack?"

"Uh yeah?"

"You will address me as Princess" Elsa demanded.

"Oh, excuse me _princess_, how I may help you _princess_"

"Seriously, do you think you could…"

"Could?"

"Well since you can do it to and well I'm not making any progess?"

"Um?"

Elsa spoke in a single stream of air "Could you teach me how to use my powers? I know it's inconvenient but I would at least like to know how. I know it's silly."

Jack was silent.

"Well?" Elsa pushed.

"Let me think about it" Jack said heading for the window.

"Jack no. Please don't leave, please. I'm sorry for asking you, but please don't leave."

"I'm…" Jack said, his foot on the windowsill, "I'm sorry" he leaped out leaving Elsa in tears.

Age 15

"E-Elsa," Jack whispered, standing in the window.

"Go away," Elsa commanded, "I'm done with you."

"Oh shut up miss high and mighty, take my hand."

"No, I mean it," Elsa said, sitting up in her bed.

"Oh so do you normally go to bed wearing you traveling coat?"

She threw a snowball at him, he returned fire. "Now come on," Jack commanded.

"It's been four years," she said, getting out of bed, throwing another snowball.

"And you still got it," Jack said rubbing his head, "good aim, I mean. So come along _princess."_

She took his hand, "You're—" her words were cut off when he pulled her out the window.

"What was that _princess?_" Jack yelled over the rushing wind. They soared over the tree line and past a village.

"You never told me you can fly!" Elsa yelled.

"Oh, yeah," he yelled back "I can fly!"

He took her to the north mountain. When they landed he said, "Well here we are," Jack proclaimed.

"What? Why are we here," Elsa asked.

"I thought about what you asked me… about your power," Jack started.

"You mean you're going teach me how to use my magic?" she asked, bursting with excitement.

"No," Jack said. Elsa sighed in disappointment. "I can't teach you anything, you just have to… you just have to…"

"I just have to what?"

"You just have to…let it go" Jack said. He threw his hands up and it began to snow, he ran on snow pillars that formed instantly beneath his feet, fell to the ground and began making a snow angel, "Just let it go, Elsa"

She held her hands in front of her, staring at them. She cupped them, and a snowflake spiraled into the air. She laughed. She stretched she arm out on either of her and sent snow twisting and turning through the night sky. Jack smiled as her face lit up with happiness. Elsa twirled around in the falling snow, she made her awkward little snowman and then fell beside Jack.

"I know what you mean, you just have to let it go," She told him.

"Yep, It makes ya feel…"

"Free." She finished for him

"Yeah, free." Jack paused, "So what's you with you and that snowman?"

"Oh that's Olaf, he likes warm hugs," she said in a matter of fact tone.

They played in the snow for hours and hours, and had epic snowball fights. Until Elsa fell asleep while making a snow angel, Jack took her back to her room. Her bed and blankets froze when she touched them. He covered her with the icy sheets.

"Goodnight princess," Jack whispered.

She grabbed his jacket sleeve, "Jack, I'm… I'm so cold, will you light the fire"

"I know, but you need warmth, not heat. You need to keep yourself warm"

"H-How,"

"Think of things that make you happy, the heat you get from a fire won't help. You know the feeling you get inside when you see Christmas lights, or when you smell roasted chestnuts, or when you…" he paused, "when you think of your little sister."

"Anna does make me happy, and the smell of chocolate." Elsa told him.

"Then think of Anna, and chocolate," Jack laughed, "Goodnight."


End file.
